stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Khan Noonien Singh
Khan Noonien Singh (or simply Khan), was a genetically engineered Human and the most prominent tyrant of the late-20th century Eugenics Wars on Earth. Khan reappeared with a cadre of augment followers in the 23rd century and became a notorious enemy of James T. Kirk. He was brought forward into the 24th Century, where he became an adversary of captain Patrick Ingrum :There are different years given for Khan's birth in different continuities: 1961 ( ), 1969 ( ) and 1970 ( ) Into the 24th century In May of 2374, an agent for the Dominion went back in time to just prior to the explosion to retrieve Khan and offered Khan the Alpha Quadrant in exchange for his assistance in bringing order to "his territory". The followed the Dominion's path, but did not stop the Dominion from retrieving Khan. Jenna Carson, the captain of Ottawa, feared Khan's strength and felt that he would be an unstoppable opponent. Khan set out on a mission for the Dominion in the hijacked USS Tien An Men' to retrieve the founders still on Earth and to recover Dr. Alan Murrow from Captivity on Starbase 227. In the process, the intervened. Khan attempted to stop Baldwin by using the prefix code, but captain Patrick Ingrum faked his ship's destruction to fool him. When Khan realized he has been duped, he disabled the Baldwin and stole the DNA of the entire crew. He knew that Patrick would attempt to retaliate, which he did, but he did not take into account help from the Ottawa and the recovered Tien An Mien. |The Return of Khan}} Khan was instrumental in planning several key Dominion assaults, but he set up a ruse to lure Patrick by kidnapping a close friend, Katy Cassoday, and forcing him into a fight. However, Patrick had calmly planned a successful counter-strategy. |Storm Front|Baldwin}} Eventually, Khan and the Dominion would part ways, but not before learning the resourcefulness of the Dominion. He eventually claimed a area of space along the former Federation-Cardassian Border. When the entered into his territory, he sent two fighters to engage it. Captain Ingrum led a team to investigate, and was briefly captured. |Evolution|Baldwin}} Khan also attempted to take advantage of a lull in patrol activity, but aborted the attempt. |Drift off to Dream|Baldwin}} He eventually initiated a plan to steal a highly armed Dominion battleship by catching the Federation, and especially Patrick, off guard. When the Baldwin engaged Khan in the process of stealing the "dreadnought," he beamed the captain aboard, taking him prisoner. Patrick eventually destroyed the dreadnought and escaped. Khan choose not to retaliate right away, realizing he was still left in a state of status quo |Departure}}. Patrick debriefed several members of the admiralty regarding Khan in 2377. |Frontiers|Baldwin}} Legacy The geneticist Arik Soong believed Augments like Khan could be created without exhibiting his more vicious instincts. Soong theorized that a defect in the genomes of the Augments created a malformation in the base-pair sequences that regulate the neurotransmitter levels in their brains, causing them to be highly prone to aggression and violent behavior. Starfleet wanted to put this to the test in 2377, by asking Dr. Alan Murrow to prove or disprove the theory. |Escape}}. Khan and his augment brethren were considered so dangerous that genetic engineering was banned throughout the United Federation of Planets. Despite the ban, a black market in the genetic manipulation of children with limited abilities continued, however, resulting in the augments like Dr. Julian Bashir ( ) as well as Dr. Murrow's project which resulted in Bridget and Roslyn |The Find|Baldwin}} Background *The character of Khan was brought forward into the Dominion War era for the [[USS Baldwin (series)|USS Baldwin series]] to provide a contrast to Bridget and Roslyn, where Bridget and Roslyn were created to bring out the best in humanity. Appearances * * * : ** "The Return of Khan" ** "Storm Front" ** "Evolution" ** "Drift off to Dream" ** "Departure" Category:Humans Category:Augments